Empire & Ending Inheritance Cycle
by Eh-Ruh-Gan
Summary: My version of the last two books, Eragon needs to finish his training and control the fate of an Empire. Not good at summaries please RR


_**Okay, my very first FanFic, putting a bit of time and effort into it, I'm aiming for a new chapter every week. First chapter isn't awfully long, my apologies.**_

_**Disclaimer : I own nothing except my ideas and original characters. Everything belongs to CP.**_

**Chapter One**

The man walked down the dark corridor, his footsteps falling on to the cruel, hard floor. Each step echoed eerily, as he steadily reached his destination. He stopped suddenly without warning and rearranged his tunic and then fumbled with his belt whilst he rearranged his sword, no not his sword, his fathers sword. He would not need it but he wanted to delay what was coming for as long as possible.

_Are you sure you this is what you want?_

The man sighed

_You know I have no choice, he knows our true names._

He waited for a reply but when none came he carried on, this time at a slower pace. In spite of what he had said, this was not what he wanted, what he wanted lied across the land in Surda but he could not afford to dwell upon the thought, the King had called for him. But as he neared the oak door he remembered what had placed him in the difficult situation he was in, why had he left Eragon alive? It did himself no good and placed himself in an undesirable place, he had nobody to blame, it was his own fault that he was at the mercy of a madman.

Reluctantly he pushed the great oak door open, he saw the King sitting in his usual seat, not on a throne but an ordinary chair, well it seemed like an ordinary chair but he had seen the King do wicked things from it, this chair was used by the King for evil business, it had seen a lot of use over the past century.

"Ah, here's the man himself, how are you?,"shouted the King.

"I'm fine my lord," the man replied cautiously.

"Oh, why so scared? You have nothing to fear, your failure annoyed me at first, but in time I realised that you gave me everything I need to implement my new plan,"grinned the King, "You see my plan is- actually wait, I may as well introduce you to my new right hand men, Gerod! Saldar!"

Through the oak doors entered two men, both were clad in black plate armour from head to toe but that was were the similarities ended. One was a tall and burly man and the other a smaller, wiry man. The taller man had a longsword tied to his back whereas the smaller man had a short sword strapped to his belt. It was impossible to tell what their faces looked like as their visors were down obstructing any view.

"Yes, now the parties all here as it were, now my plan is delightfully simple, Gerod here,"the King pointed towards the taller man, "Will become my new General, he is to take over all aspects of the army so that I can focus all of my attention on Saldar, he will be the key part in my plan, oh I'm sorry that I cant show you their faces but who knows, you may tip off that brother of yours, anyway as I was saying, Saldar here will infiltrate the Varden and get close to Eragon. When he is in place I will instruct Saldar to poison his food before the final battle, weakening him sufficiently for me to kill him in one swift blow."

"But how do you intend to gain Eragon's trust?" Murtagh asked incredulously.

"Ah, that's were you come into this plan, you will need to attempt to kill someone close to Eragon, I hear he's awfully close with a cousin of his, maybe you can try to kill him, but when you do Saldar will save him, now you must try to kill him otherwise people will be suspicious, Saldar will be able to stop anything you throw at him, I have taught him personally and he is more than a match for you," explained the King, "I advise you all to go and get prepared, together we will crush this rebellion, oh and Murtagh, do not fail me this time, to taste my displeasure would be to taste death, see that it does not happen."

Murtagh left the room with a sour taste in his mouth, he may not have been on the same side as his brother in the war, but emotionally and mentally he was always on Eragons side and to be a part of a plan to bring his downfall filled his heart with disgust. He wanted to join the ranks of the Varden and fight the King, he had lied on the plateau on the Burning Plains, everything he had said to Eragon had been a lie, he hated the Kings new vision, he was disgusted with his plans for the Elves and Dwarves but he had been made to believe those views, he had no other choice. The only truth he had told him was about their father, and even that had only been partially true, it was not the twins who had told him but the King himself.

He made his way to his quarters, he was to rest then finalize the details of the plan with Saldar and the King tomorrow. Maybe after this their may be peace he thought, maybe with no war the people of the Empire would have no worries. Then he thought the oppression would only intensify, the thoughts gave him no pleasure but a feeling of sickness.

As he climbed the final steps to his room he came to a realization that Eragons offer on the Burning Plains was an offer he should have taken. He would much rather die than kill people fighting for what he himself believed in, he came to a conclusion that if ever that offer was given again, he would take it.

_**Okay a short chapter I know, but it's just their to set the mood, also all may not be as it seems. I guess you'll have to read on to find out the truth eh?**_

_**Please R+R**_


End file.
